


Flowers

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Carry On Countdown 2019, Falling In Love, Floral, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz and Simon give each other flowers.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Flowers

**BAZ**

There's a new boy on the playground. He has pretty blue eyes and nice red hair. His smile is very pretty too.

I pick out a few flowers and go up to him. He turns to me when I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello," I say, "I'm Tyrannus Basilton,"

"Hi," he says, frowning, "That's s long name. I'm just Simon. What are those for?"

I look down at the flowers and hold them out to him.

"These are for you,"

He smiles a pretty smile, "Oh, thanks. They're nice. I'm gonna call you Baz from now on,"

I nod, "Okay. Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

**SIMON**

I hide the flowers behind my back as I go up to Baz.

"Oh, hey, Simon," he says as soon as he sees me, "What do you have there?"

I hold out the flowers.

"Would you like to go get ice cream with me?"

Baz grins, "Oh sure, that would be fun,"

"Great," I say, feeling a little warm

**BAZ**

I beg my father to take me to the flower shop. He finally relents.

"What do you want to get?"

"Lilies. Pink ones,"

He looks at me a little confused, "Not roses? You're taking these for your crush, right?"

I nod, "They're his favourite,"

"His?"

I freeze. I didn't mean to say that.

Feeling scared, I look up at my Father. He has an odd look on his face, but then he smiles.

"Let's get you the biggest bouquet of lilies," he says, "Pink ones,"

He gives me an encouraging smile as he drops me off to school, and I already feel a bit better.

Simon is waiting at our usual spot, and I thrust the flowers to him.

"Would you like to go to the Third Year dance with me?"

Simon smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'd love to," he says, taking the flowers from me.

Around the corner, our friends are laughing and teasing us.

I don't care.

**SIMON**

My mum helps me put together a bouquet of multi-coloured tulips, and later I drive to Baz's place.

Vera opens the door for me and smiles when she sees the flowers.

"You boys and your flowers," she says, "He's in his room. You know the way,"

The door is open, but I knock anyway.

Baz looks up from where he's sitting on his bed and gives the flowers a confused smile.

"Simon?" I didn't know you were coming, he says, sitting up, "What do you have there?"

I hold the flowers out to him, "I was hoping you'd go on a date with me,"

He looks at the flowers and smiles again, "I'm guessing you don't mean the ice cream date we've been going on since we were seven,"

I shake my head, blushing.

"Uh, no," I say, still holding out the flowers, "I was thinking coffee?"

Baz finally takes the flowers from me.

"It's a date," he says, and I honestly feel like I could float from all the happiness I feel right then.

**BAZ**

I put down a single red rose on Simon's desk as I take the seat beside him. He smiles when he sees it. He already knows what it means. It's Watford tradition after all.

"Would you like to go to the Last Dance with me," I ask him

He turns and takes out a red rose of his own, placing it on my desk.

"Funny, I had the same idea,"

I lean in to kiss him when an eraser hits me in the back of my, courtesy of my cousin Dev. He and Niall are laughing as Penelope mutters about indecent behaviour. That little hypocrite.

Still, the two of us pull away from each other.

We still end up holding hands for the rest of the lesson.

Being left-handed has bever felt better.

**SIMON**

I hold the bouquet of tulips in front of me as I knock on the door of our shared dorm room.

Baz opens the door. His eyes are puffy and red-rimmed, and he looks a little pale. It's obvious he's been crying.

It makes my heart clench painfully.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Baz lets out a soft whimper and throws himself at me, and I wrap my arms around him, crushing the flowers between us.

Neither one of us cares.

**BAZ**

I enter the fancy restaurant with a bouquet of Pink lilies in one hand and the other one in my pocket.

Once I get to our table, I see that there's a bouquet of tulips waiting for me.

So is Simon.

"You look beautiful," he says, standing up to greet me with a kiss.

"Not so bad yourself,"

We eat dinner while enjoying little conversations.

After dessert, I carefully pull out a little box containing my mother's ring.

"Simon," I say to him, "Will you marry me?"

He smiles and takes out a little blue box of his own, making my heart hurt of joy.

"Funny," he says, "I had the same idea,"

We leave the restaurant hand in hand as an engaged couple.

**SIMON**

Our wedding venue is decorated with Lilies and Tulips. There are other flowers too, but those take up the most space.

It's an odd combination, and a lot of people comment on it.

Whenever they ask, we laugh and tell them about our first meeting.

"Flowers are important to us," says Baz

"And these are our favourite," I say

Later at night, while cuddling in bed, Baz gently whispers in my ear.

"Here's to many years of giving each other flowers,"

"In the past and the future," I whisper back

"I love you,"

"And I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
